The Devil's Rein
by euphorique
Summary: Her soft, delicate lips. Her long lush pink hair. Her gorgeous emerald eyes. He fell in love with her. They were happy together. But not every fairytale has a happy ending. After all, it was taboo for a Devil to fall in love with a human. /AU


_The soft dim lights brought a warm glow to the dark room, indicating a delicate yet omnipresent feel. Black, marble floors laid the footing foundation for anyone who walked against it. _

_Roof high, rectangular windows lined against the enormous room, but were shut due to the rays of the sun. How cliché. A chandelier was hung from the dome like ceiling, swinging every so often as to cast a shadow on the members that sat at the elongated table._

_"He should be banished for what he has done. As a ruler of this world, he was expected to uphold the high values that have been set, but he couldn't even do that," an elder council member banged his fist onto the brown wooden table that cracked on the heavy impact._

_"He is of royal blood and he lives to rule this world. We can't just simply banish and deprive him of what he is destined to do," another council member argued, "that will cause complications."_

_"Why are we even here discussing this preposterous argument? Our world can either fall or rise under his command," another elder leaned back in his seat, "we don't have a say in his being anyways."_

_"He broke the rules. Even though he's the ruler, anyone who breaks the rules must be punished. If he is freed from his crime, who knows how many will turn against us," the first elder retorted, anger glinting in his eyes as he gritted his teeth in frustration._

"_That…is enough."_

_Everyone turned their heads to the reverberating voice. His dark onyx eyes, as usual, held the stern and domineering gaze at them. His dark hair, like his son, almost blended in with the equally dark- if not, even darker- background, but his pale skin contrasted against the benighted walls. _

_Standing there was none other than Uchiha Fugaku._

_"Fugaku-sama," putting on a grim expression, one of the head council members nodded his head in acknowledgment._

_"Hn," he stepped out of the darkness, "Sasuke is my son. He will be the future leader of this realm. If he does something wrong, then I, as his Father will punish him. I do not need useless comments and advice on how to teach my son from people who are not even blood related to him. Understood?"_

_"... Yes Fugaku-sama."_

_Satisfied, the powerful leader left the room._

* * *

><p><strong>The Devil's Rein<strong>

**Chapter 1**

_**Advocate**_

* * *

><p>It was of utter importance that he walked with such haste.<p>

The leaves crackled underneath him with every step he took. His brows furrowed, ears perked, as he continued the swift gait, earning a huff of annoyance from the companion next to him.

Was he always this cautious?

"Hey Teme, are you sure about doing this? You could get killed," a certain blonde asked, his eyebrows furrowed, concerned for his best friend.

"She's worth dying for," obsidian eyes flickered with annoyance as he continued walking down the dark forest, a simple fog rolling in, seeping around the forest trees.

"Yeah, but," Naruto drawled out, making the word go into an exaggerated syllable. "If you die, what is she going to do? Besides, we might be immortal but there are many people who want you dead," he paused, "well, you can't die, but the best thing they'll do is go after her."

"I'm not dumb, Dobe. I know that. But because I'm of royalty, they'll have to wait longer to even do anything. There's no way they can bring me down so easily," he replied lowly, still walking quickly- but warily as he can through the chilly, practically frozen ground.

"Geez, Sasuke, you're dumber than I thought," a wicked gleam was regarded in Naruto's eyes.

"But you're even dumber for supporting me," he smirked as a casted grin rested on the blonde's face.

"You're right about that! Then again, if I don't back you up, I don't think anyone else will," he replied, grinning as he placed both of his hands behind his head.

How true the Dobe was. His kind was not accepted in the human world, for they regarded Devils as evil, menacing creatures. And perhaps they were right. Maybe Devils are vicious creatures.

As far as he knew, the longstanding history of his kind wasn't regarded lightly with humans. The story was retold countless times by his kind, and frankly, he grew tired of the silly so-called history…

* * *

><p><em>She was beautiful for a human. Long, lush hair that softly hung below her waist. The delicate, shy eyes that gleamed whenever she was scheming. Her features portrayed pure innocence, completely unlike the cold, hard liar she truly was.<em>

_And the Devil fell for it- he fell for her cover-up. _

_He did what every respectable man would. As a rather old-fashioned man (or Devil), he 'courted' the beautiful, malicious woman and she reciprocated his love willingly. They went on several 'dates' until one day, the poor Devil felt so much love that he got down on one knee and proposed._

_She said yes._

_On the very day of their wedding, the bride never walked down the aisle. In fact, no one had seen her ever since. _

_A few months later, a human man came forward and claimed for the Devil's arrest. He said that the woman, the Devil's fiancé, was dead and that the Devil killed her. _

_Everybody was shock, as they could not believe that the man (or so they think he is) who has been left on the altar would kill his beloved soon-to-be wife._

_They were even more shocked when the woman's body was found buried into the garden of the new house the couple had bought for their marriage. Outraged and heartbroken, the Devil insisted it was not his doing to no avail._

_Quietly, while impending trial, the Devil investigated. He went to the victim's house, ransacked her belongings only to find one metal box, hidden in the dark corner of the attic. Opening it, he found several pictures of her, the man who claimed him guilty and a small baby girl. _

_She was already married. And she had a child. _

_Everything made sense then. She was only with the Devil for his wealth, and gave him so much fake hope. To be with her, he left his family, left his kingdom, left his everything..._

_Only to find out that he was being lied to all along._

_But before he could present the evidence, the death penalty for him was sentenced. But he couldn't die, he was immortal after all. So he did the only thing that the villagers believed that only he could do._

_He killed every woman in the village and if he was feeling particularly angry, he killed children too. After a few years and more than a few murders, he finally left the village, to the relief of mankind._

* * *

><p>At least, that was what he was told.<p>

Since then, everyone hated Devils.

However, no one can really tell if the person they meet is a Devil or human as Devil's look like humans. There wasn't a definite way to tell apart the two, but Devils held a sense of pride and certain 'perfection.'

If you looked closely, you could tell that Devil's possessed a flawless finish. Not perfect, but a buffered shine that no human could match. In the past, if you looked too polished, they would assume you were a Devil, and would be avoided and sometimes, not allowed to even enter a village.

He sighed once.

It was like the old story. Even though it was against the rules, he couldn't help but fall for her.

She was simply wonderful. From head to toe, she was perfect in his eyes. He didn't exactly know when or even _how_he came to regard her as his one and only.

Emerald, soft eyes that captivated his soul…if he had one, and her pale pink strands that he constantly ran his fingers through, were enough for him to fall for her. It couldn't be helped, for he was under her spell.

But most spells held an underlying curse, something he would think too much of and felt too guilty about.

He had not told her what he truly was, for he was afraid of what she would think about him if he told her. For who could ever love something repulsive as he?

Regardless, a part of him wanted to tell her the truth. To tell her what he was and everything that came with him seemed appealing and something that would relieve the weight placed on him.

Nonetheless, he felt that all this could wait for now. Right now, all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms, and dream happy dreams and silly endings where he would be able to be with her with no complications.

His steps drew faster as he ran up the steps to her home.

"Sasuke-kun! Come in," her beautiful melodic voice sang out, as she interlaced her fingers with his and pulled him into her house.

"Hn, gladly," he allowed her to drag him in, making sure that Naruto was outside, hidden, keeping guard.

It was a precaution to be sure no one disturbed the two. The time he had with her was limited as is and he didn't need others to interrupt it.

"Come Sasuke-kun! I got you something when I went shopping yesterday," a happy gleam were set in her eyes as she smiled softly, guiding him to her room as she shuffled to find said object.

He knew that too soon, he would have to tell her the truth. He knew that they might be separated in the near future.

"Sure," he replied, bending down to kiss her soft full lips as the etch of sorrow dissipated from his being.

_What will you think when I tell you the truth, Sakura Haruno?_

Because after all, it _was_taboo to fall in love with a human if you're a Devil.

* * *

><p><em>-fin-<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>note:<strong>__ happy new year everybody! a new year, a new story, a new account (: this was an idea i had, quite a while ago. i published it on my old account, but i changed quite a bit of the plot. hope you liked it! _

_if you liked this and wish to see more of it, please don't hesitate to drop a review! meanwhile, I'll leave you guys a little special summary of the SasuSaku story that I will be publishing here soon!_

**Summary: **Step One: Meet the target. Step Two: Get close to the target. Step Three: Get information needed from the target. That's it. Hmm maybe it wasn't part of the plan, but they forgot to mention Step Two and a Half: Fall in love with the target. /AU

_Leave your thoughts! (: xo_


End file.
